A War Gone Terribly Wrong
by Querida32
Summary: What if the war went terribly wrong?  Everyone in the wizarding world lost everything!  What if the Malfoy's and Weasley's were stuck in a house together in the muggle world until their world is fixed up?  What if the Ginny falls in love with Draco Malfoy
1. The New Beginning

**A War Gone Terribly Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Beginning**

**Summary: What if the war went terribly wrong? Everyone in the Wizarding World lost their homes, jobs... everything. What if the Malfoy's and Weasley's were stuck in a house together in the muggle world until their world is fixed up? What if they youngest Weasley falls in love with Draco Malfoy and Draco has feelings for her too.**

**Ginny's POV**

I can't believe that my house, the Burrow, was blown up. I can't believe everyone in the Wizarding World lost everything: homes, jobs, family. We are packing up everything that is left of this place. Harry never thought the war would end like this, that we would lose everything. I never thought I would lose him. I remember when we went out, it was his sixth year, my fifth year. He told me we couldn't go out anymore knowing the war was close and he might not come back. I told him that I wanted to be there for him, but he wouldn't change his mind. I picked up a picture I found on the ground. It was a picture of Harry and I, the corners were bent and ripped. I couldn't believe he was gone. He was with his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Cedric.

"Ginny?" I heard Ron say. "Yes Ron?" "Are you ready to go?" I took a deep breath. "I guess I am." A lot of things have changed since the war started and ended. But one thing stays on my mind the most.

**Flash back, two years ago**

_I would be in my sixth year of Hogwarts if this stupid war hadn't started. I am stuck at the Order's secret hiding place. My mum said I was to young to fight in the war, so I was responsible for having food ready for supper._

_One night while we were eating we heard a knock coming from the front door. "Who could that be?" Mum asked. Everyone looked around the table to see if anyone was missing, but no one was. "I'll get it mum." I said. "Very well Ginny." I walked to the entrance and opened the door, a boy fell into my arms. "Whoa." I gently placed the boy on the floor, I was shocked to see who it was. "Malfoy." I whispered. "Mum, dad come quick." I yelled. Everyone ran out of the kitchen. "Throw him back outside." Ron said. "Ronald we can't do that, he's obviously hurt." "It's Malfoy I think we can." "Fred, George help him up stairs." Mum said ignoring Ron's comment. "But mum-" "Do we have to?" George said finishing his brothers sentence. "Now!" My mother yelled. _

"_Mum do you want me to go get medicine and see what's wrong?" I asked. Mum always knew I wanted to be a nurse or a med-witch. "Yes that would be nice, I'll keep your dinner warm." "Thanks." "Everyone back in the kitchen." Dad said. I walked upstairs to the room we made into a patient room, just incase someone got hurt. "Fred, George leave him alone." I said when I walked in seeing them using a few of their tricks on him. "Mother says you two need to go into the kitchen." I said. They left. I gently took off his cloak. I gently pushed on his body to see if anything felt broken or to see if it hurt really bad to him. He startled me when he grabbed my wrist when I pushed on his left shoulder. "That hurts." He hissed. "Sorry Malfoy, I'm just seeing if anything is broken." "Weasley?" "Yes Malfoy that is my last name."_

"_Where am I? How did I get here?" "I can not tell you where you are, but you came here on your own. You fainted in my arms." "My mother told me how to get to the House of Blacks, she said I would be safe there." "Well your in luck I guess, this is the House of Blacks and you will be safe here. From the war at least, my brothers I'm not sure." Malfoy laughed more like chuckled. "I'm stuck with the golden trio, the pranksters, and the person who has the best bogey-bat hex ever?" I laughed. "I'm sorry about that. No one is really home except for dinner, than they are. Otherwise it's just me." "You mother doesn't want you fighting either?" He asked. "No, I'm not to happy about it either." "I'm happy I'm not fighting, my mother told me to go into hiding and I told her I would never fight with the Death Eaters. I don't want to be like my father." "Did you hit your head to hard, Malfoy, or did I just not hear you right?" "I don't think I hit my head and I'm pretty sure you heard me right."_

"_So your good in other terms?" "I would say so, yes. I can help you guys, I could tell you things that only he-who-must-not-be-named and a few Death Eaters know." "You'll have to gain everyone's trust. How did you get beaten up?" I asked. "I don't remember." "What's the last thing you do remember?" "Watching my father take away my mother." He whispered. "Do you think that he did it?" " I would say so." "Ginny I brought up your food. Oh Mal-Draco your up. Would you like something to eat?" Mum asked. "That would be nice Mrs. Weasley." Mum came back with a plate of food for Malfoy. "This looks very good Mrs. Weasley." "Well you can have more if you enjoy it. Just tell Ginny and she'll get you some food." "Ok. Thanks." _

_Draco and I became good friends over the next few years. He got use to the fact he had to make his own food and do other chores without the help of house elves. He now helps me prepare dinner. He gained everyone's trust besides Ron's. Harry didn't trust him completely yet, but was pretty close. Draco helped them with their mission Dumbledore left them. He helped the Order on what he-who-mustn't- be- named was up to next._

_After another year of fighting in the war, everyone came home early. "Why are you guys home early?" Draco asked. "It's over." Ron whispered. "Really? Who won?" I asked. "No one, Voldemort and-and Harry both were killed." Dad said. I sank to the floor. "Harry's dead?" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "Yes, they killed each other." Bill said. I ran upstairs to my room. I heard everyone yell my name. "Ginny." I heard Draco say at my door frame. "Go away!" I said attempting to shut the door on his face. He put his hand up to stop the door and walked in and sat down on my b ed. "You said Harry would win! You said he would take Voldemort by-by surprise. You lied Draco, it's all your fault!" Draco looked down obviously being hurt by my words. "Voldemort was ready for Harry to attack." "You're the reason we lost." "Ginny we didn't lose, nor did we win, but Harry killed Voldemort, yes he did get killed during that time, but he did defeat evil." I threw my arms around Draco's neck and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around me. "Potter was a brave man, he would be happy that everyone was ok and that this war was over." Draco said._

**Present Time**

Well that's what we thought at least, that the war was finished that day. Oh were we wrong, so wrong. The day after Death Eaters ruined the whole Wizarding World. Everyone was taken back and shocked. They took Draco that day. I remember him mouthing, "We will see each other again."

Its been a few months since that day and we were now able to go live in a house, we had to share it with another family, I didn't mind I just wanted a bed to sleep in, a shower and a kitchen. I wanted to see Draco so badly. I have heard no news from or about him. I hope that he's ok.

We arrived at a small house. "This is going to fit all of us?" Ron said. "I guess." Hermione said. We walked up the stairs and into the house. "Wow." I whispered. They used magic to make the house look smaller than what it is. "This is like a mansion!" Fred said. "Ok theses are our keys and theses are your roommates." Dad said. "Fred you with George, of course, in room two. Bill you are with Fleur in room three. Ron you are with Hermione in room four. Charlie and Ginny you get your own rooms and your father and I and in room one." I was handed room key number six. I know if Harry was still alive I would be rooming with Hermione and Ron and Harry would be rooming together. I was glad to have my own room. "Ginny?" "Yes mum?" "Your room conjoins with the other family that is staying here. Well one of their rooms. Is that ok?" "Yes that is fine. When do they arrive?" I asked. "Tonight some time." "Ok."

I carried my stuff to my room. The room was beautiful, I had a queen size bed with a red comforter the walls were a creamy color. I had a bay window. I looked outside. You could see the ocean. The muggle would was so beautiful and peaceful, while my would was ruined. They have no idea what was happening, they walk by smiling and waving. I laid down on my bed. It was so comfy, I could fall asleep in a minute in this bed. I got up and went into the room that was conjoined. You had to walk threw the bathroom. The walls were a Slytherin green, the comforter on the bed was silver. This reminded me of a room Draco would have.

I walked back to my room. I opened my trunk and emptied my clothes out, than I grabbed my photo album and put it on my night stand. I put my stuff for the bathroom on the sink closest to my room. Than put my trunk at the end of my bed. I heard someone open their door next to me. They must be here I thought. I walked into the bathroom and knocked on the door and the door opened. "Hi! I'm Gin-" I stopped when I saw who it was. It was...

**Yay! Cliff hanger on the first chapter! Well this is my new story, well one of them! ****Hope you enjoy it! This came to me in a dream one time and I had to write it. I will try to update as soon as I can!! I would of had this one up a few days ago, but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out and I've just finished it around 2 o'clock yesterday. **


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter 2**

**Of**

**A War Gone Terribly Wrong**

**What happened?**

**Author's note!: I do not own Harry Potter 1-7 J.K. Rowling does. I truly wish I did. In my story Draco's mother and Mrs. Weasley get along. Just to clear that with everyone! And thanks for reading my story!! This story does not take after the 7****th**** book at all so do not worry about spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished it yet! I finished it in a day and a half Yay! Haha. **

**Ginny's POV**

"Draco, oh my god your ok!" I said giving him a hug. "What are you doing Weasley?" Draco yelled. I backed away. "Haha very funny Draco." "Why are you calling me Draco, mudblood lover." "What happened to you?" I asked. "What do you mean what happened to me?" "You've changed, your not the person you were a few months ago, your-your acting like you did at Hogwarts!" "I was fighting in the war a few months ago." "No you weren't, you mother sent you to the House of Blacks." "I don't think so, I was fighting in the war with my father and Voldemort against Potter." "Draco you helped Harry with his mission, you showed up beaten and hurt and you fainted in my arms. We were good friends!" "I wouldn't be friends with you, Weasel. Now leave me alone." He said pushing me and slamming the door.

I went back into my room and I started to cry. I lost Harry and now Draco is back to the way he was at Hogwarts. I grabbed my photo album and looked at my pictures, the last five pages were of Draco and I. One picture of Draco always makes me laugh, he was attempting to cook and he was covered in ingredients. There was a food fight between us. Mum was so angry. We were cleaning for hours.

I should show these to Draco, its proof that we were friends. I got up and went through the bathroom and knocked on the door. I set the album down on the floor, opened to the first page of pictures of us. I went back into my room before he opened the door. "What?" I heard him hiss. I saw him look down at the pictures and picked up the album.

**Draco's POV**

I heard Weasley knock...again. I opened the door and hissed, "What?" I saw something laying at my feet. I looked down and saw a photo album. I picked it up and saw pictures of Weasley and I. I looked at them. How could she get these pictures? I thought. I went to her room. "Weasley, how did you get these pictures of us?" "I told you we were friends for the past few years. Death Eaters took you away from me when they blew up, well ruined the Wizarding World!" "I don't believe you Weasel!" "How can you not, Ferret. I think that is enough proof." She said pointing at the album. "You could of easily used magic to do this. I see you want to be friends with the Great Draco Malfoy. I know everyone does!" "I want to be friends with the Draco Malfoy I knew the past few years. Not the one from Hogwarts!" She hissed. "I don't believe you nor will I ever believe you. Go mourn about your precious Potter!" I saw tears come to her eyes. Good I'm glad she is crying, I thought. "Leave." I heard her whisper. "I would be happy to." I threw the album on the floor and walked back to my room.

I can't believe the little Weasley thought I was friends with her. She is a pureblood that loves mudbloods, who would want to be friends with her. Oh yeah that's right the Golden Trio, now Duo. I heard a knock on my main door. "Yes?" I called. "Time for supper." I heard my mother's voice say. "I'm coming, Mother." I walked out and my mother and I walked down to the dining room. I saw the Weasley family sitting around the table. "We are eating with _them?_" "Yes, what is wrong with that Draco?" My mother asked. "Nothing I guess." I sat down between my mother and father. "Molly where is your youngest?" Mother asked the mother of this whole bloody family. "She said she wasn't feeling to good and was going to miss out on supper." "Oh well that is to bad." "Oh yes, Ginny hasn't been herself since Harry has died and Draco was taken away from her, but he's here now and so I think she will be a little bit happier."

"Molly can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Mother asked. "Of course." Why does everyone say that Ginny and I were friends, its absolutely crazy!, I thought.

**Molly's POV**

"What is it Ciss?" Molly asked. "Lucius put a memory loss charm on Draco, he doesn't remember ever being friends with Ginny or coming to you for help. He thinks he was fighting in the war." Ciss cried out. "Lucius did that to his own son?" "Yes, he wasn't very happy we he found out that I sent him to the House of Blacks to be under your care. I feel so bad for Ginny, she lost Harry and now she lost Draco." "That's probably why she didn't eat tonight." "It could be. I want my Draco back, not the one Lucius made him into!" "We will have to find a way of changing Draco's mind back, I would help your son anyway, he is such a gentleman." "Thank you so much Molly!" "Your very welcome. Now let's go eat."

**Draco's POV**

My mother re-entered the dining room. "Where did you go mother?" I asked her quietly. "I had to talk to Molly dear." "Oh." It wasn't like that was obvious at all, I thought. I finished eating. "Draco I would like to talk to you, along with Molly in the parlor." Mother said. "Of course, Mother." I said. "Oh yes I will be right there, after I finish washing the dishes." Molly said. "I will help you Molly." Mother said. I walked to the parlor and sat down in a chair. About ten minutes later I heard the door open. I stood.

"Take your seat Draco dear." Mother said. I sat down. "Now Draco we are hear to talk about a friend of yours that you do not believe is a friend." Mother said. "This has to do with Ginny doesn't it?" I said. "Yes it does. Now I want you to believe me, do not believe what you father has said to you. Now, three years ago when the war just started I sent you to the House of Blacks because I knew you would be safe under the protection of Molly and her family and I knew Ginny would be there the whole time so I knew you would have someone to talk to. Anyway, I heard that you were badly beaten on the way there and Ginny took good care of you and over the past few years you have taken a liking to her. Now I don't mean like a girlfriend or anything, just a friend." Mother said. "And tonight when you showed up, did Ginny come and greet you?" Molly asked. "Yes she did, she was happy to know I was alive and well." "You didn't believe what she said though, about you being friends, did you?" Molly asked. "Not at all. I was fighting in the war." "Your father put you under a memory loss charm. You don't remember anything from the past few years besides fighting." "Now Draco I want you to think about what we said tonight and your excused to your chamber." Mother said. "Night Mother." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night Molly."

I walked upstairs, when I walked by Ginny's room I heard her crying. I thought about what Mother and Molly said that we were friends. I knew I had to believe what my mother said, but I didn't want to really. I knocked on the bathroom door, to make sure that no one was in there. I walked in and got ready for bed. When I was about to leave Ginny walked in. "Oh I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I was leaving anyways." I said. "I have something that I want you to look at, if you want to." She went back into her room and grabbed a huge bowl. "Look at this, this is proof of us being friends. I don't care if you don't believe it, but at least you have seen it." She handed it over to me. "Um ok." I walked back into my room with the pensieve, that contained the littlest Weasley's thoughts. I set it down on the desk and got into bed. I didn't want to deal with her thoughts tonight.

I couldn't sleep at all, all I could think of was the pensieve and what mother and Mrs. Weasley were saying to me in the parlor. I tossed and turned for hours before I got fed up and threw the covers off me and got up and grabbed the bowl. I put one finger in it and I felt myself being pulled into it.

_I heard a knock on the front door, I turned around and saw Ginny come out through one of the doors. She opened the door and a body fell into her arms, "Whoa." I heard her whisper. She laid the body on the floor. "Malfoy." She whispered. 'What how could I be here.' I thought. I remembered what Molly and Mother said about me being hurt when I showed up at the House of Blacks. "Mum, Dad come quick!" She yelled. A lot of people ran out of the room Ginny came from. "Throw him back out!" Ron yelled. That's Weasel for you. "Ronald, we can't do that, he is obviously hurt." Molly said. "It's Malfoy I think we can. It would be quite easy too, pick up the body and throw it outside." Ron and the twins laughed. "Fred, George take him upstairs." Molly said ignoring Ron's comments. "But mum-" "Do we have to?" "NOW!" Molly yelled. _

_I followed the twins upstairs, but stopped when I heard Ginny ask if she should go help me. "Yes dear. I'll keep your food warm." I followed her upstairs. "Fred, George leave him alone." She said seeing them playing tricks on me. Bloody twins, I thought. "Mum said you guys need to get back into the kitchen." They left. I heard me hiss, "That hurts." a few minutes later. "Sorry Malfoy I was seeing if anything was broken." "Weasley?" "That's my last name." The past me and Ginny were talking about how I got there and tried to figure out how I was hurt. I heard me say that I was on the good side. 'Me on the good side?' I thought. _

_I went threw many thoughts of Ginny's from the past few years, we did look like we were good friends. I helped Ginny cook dinner and clean the house. I helped Potter with his mission to defeat Voldemort. It seemed that I gained everyone's trust besides Ron's, that didn't really bother me a bit though. I saw where Ginny got the pictures and how mad her mum got when we had a food fight. _

_One day everyone came home earlier than what I have saw in her thoughts. "What are you guys home early?" Past me said. "It's over." A sad Ron said. "Really? Who won?" Ginny asked. "No one, Voldemort and-and Harry both were killed." Arthur said. Ginny sank to the floor. "Harry's dead?" Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes, they killed each other." Bill said. Ginny ran upstairs to her room. I heard everyone yell her name. "Ginny." I heard past Draco say at her door frame. "Go away!" She said attempting to shut the door on my face. Past me put his hand up to stop the door and walked in and sat down on her bed. "You said Harry would win! You said he would take Voldemort by-by surprise. You lied Draco, it's all your fault!" Draco looked down obviously being hurt by her words. "Voldemort was ready for Harry to attack." "You're the reason we lost." "Ginny we didn't lose, nor did we win, but Harry killed Voldemort, yes he did get killed during that time, but he did defeat evil." She threw her arms around Draco's neck and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around her. "Potter was a brave man, he would be happy that everyone was ok and that this war was over." Draco said._

I remembered everything, I remember that, that day was not the end of the war. That the Death Eaters ruined the Wizarding World and that they took me away from Ginny and I mouthed to her, "We would see each other again." I remembered the day my father put the memory lost charm on me. I remembered that I am not evil and that I did help Potter, I mean Harry to defeat Voldemort. I noticed that I was back in my room. I felt terrible I made Ginny cryI made my only friend cry. I got up from my chair and carried the large bowl through the bathroom and into her room. I put it down on her trunk. I was going to wake her, but I decided I would let her sleep and I would talk to her the next day.

I went back into my room and fell into a peaceful sleep. I awoke the next day at around eight-thirty. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day to come. I walked down to the dining room, where Molly was setting up food. "Your up early, Draco." Molly said. "I am usually get up early, a habit I guess." "Well it's a good habit, unlike my kids, they wake up from 9 to 11. Ron always is the last one to wake." "Good Morning Molly, Draco." I heard Mother say. "Ello mother." "Hello Ciss." Mother sat down and I followed. A few minutes later Arthur came down and kissed Molly on the cheek. "Morning all." He said. "Morning Mr. Weasley." I said. I finished eating breakfast. While I was leaving Ginny was coming in. "We need to talk later." I whispered into her ear and kept walking. I looked over my shoulder and she was turned towards me with a confused look on her face.

**Review Please!! Thanks for reading!**

**Hermione09Weasley thanks for the comment! And yes you were right. It was a easy guess haha. Also thanks for the add on story alert!**

**Princess.of.sarcasm: Thanks for adding my story to your story alert! **


	3. Do You Forgive Me?

**CHAPTER 3**

**OF**

**A War Gone Terribly Wrong**

**Do You Forgive Me?**

**A/N: Since I do not live in England this chapter with them in a mall, will have some stores from the USA. The money will also be USA. Just to clear that with everyone! Yes I've been to London, but not for shopping. Again... I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot! **

**Ginny's POV**

When Draco told me that he need to talk to me later I was hoping that everyone thing would be back to the way it was, that we would be friends again. I decided I would eat first before I went a talked to him, since I missed supper last night. "Ah Ginny how are you?" Cissy asked. "I'm ok."** "**Molly she isn't smiling like she use to. She use to be all smiles!" "I know Ciss." "Things have changed." I said. "Things will get better soon, Ginny, I promise." Cissy said. "You can changed Draco's mind back to the way it was a few weeks ago, you can bring Harry back?" I hissed. Cissy looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "We can't bring Harry back, as much as we all want to. On the other hand, Draco we can change back." "He already seemed much cheerful this morning." Mum said. "He wants to talk to me." "Well why are you sitting down here, go see him!" Cissy said. I laughed. "After I'm done eating I will! I missed supper last night." "Was it because of him?" Mum asked. "Kinda." "Draco got a talking to last night." Mum said.

I finished eating and headed up to Draco's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard him yell. I opened the door slowly. "Hi." I whispered. "Hello." "You wanted to- um-talk to me**?"** "Yes I did I looked at your pensieve last night." "Oh." "Ginny look at me." I looked up. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and that was acting like a-an ass, jerk, whatever you want to call me! Your mother and my mother talked to me, I thought everyone was looney because they kept saying I was friends with you for the past few years. I didn't remember anything Ginny, my so-called father put a memory lost charm on me. I remember everything now, after looking at part of your pensieve I remembered everything!" "My Mum and your mother said they talked to you." "They want to see us friends again, mother wants me to be like what I was then, not at Hogwarts, not my father's son." "Oh." "Ginny I'm so sorry, for everything. You have no clue how sorry I am." "You shouldn't be sorry Draco, it should be your father that's sorry."

"Draco I was scared that something bad happened to you when you were taken away from me that day." "I would of been worried about you too, if I remembered we were friends." I laughed. "You know we will have to act like you hate me still, because your father thinks you are still under his memory loss charm." "I don't think we'll have to worry about Lucius in a few days." "And why is that?" "Because I let the ministry know where he was staying and they'll take him to Azkaban." "What will your mother say?" "My mother won't give a damn." "Oh. _My_ Draco is back." Draco laughed. He pulled me into a hug. "Do you forgive me?" He asked. "Of course! I hate losing friends, especially good ones." I said. "Thank you!"

"Ginny!" I heard Hermione yell. "Yeah?" I yelled poking my head out of Draco's room. "There you are! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Ron and I?" "Where would be go shopping at?" "A mall, of course!" "What is a mall?" I asked. "Oh it's a place to go shopping for just about everything! Mostly clothes and shoes." "Of course I will! Can Draco come?" "Of course, if he wants to." "Sure it gets me out of this place." "It is muggle, Malfoy." Ron said. "And your point is?" Draco asked. "You're a mudblood hater and mudbloods have muggle parents." "That would be my father's son, not me." Ron rolled his eyes. "The mall isn't to far from here, just a couple of blocks." Hermione said. "Well I need to change before I go." I said looking down at my wizard robes. "Of course. Don't want people staring."

I walked into my room and changed into a skirt, a tank top and a pair of flip flops. "Alright I'm ready!" I said. "Wait where is everyone?" I asked Draco. "They said they would meet us downstairs." "Oh I see." "You look, um, very nice." "Thank you Draco." We walked downstairs. "Ok ready!" "Good, now we are walking there since it's not that far away." Hermione said. We walked down a few blocks and I could see this huge building. "Is this the mall?" I asked Hermione. "Yes it is. Now do we want to meet somewhere in a few hours or stick together?" Hermione said. "I think Draco and I are going to go off with each other, we'll leave you and Ronnie alone." I said. "That works, meet right here at two-thirty." "Sounds good with me." I said. Ron and Hermione walked off in one direction. "So do you know any of these stores?" I asked Draco. He laughed. "Ginny look who I'm raised with! Of course I don't!" I laughed. "I guess you right. We'll just have to look around." "Yes. This way." He said holding out him arm. I linked arms with him and we started walking down one wing of the mall.

We saw a store called American Eagle and Draco thought it looked like something we both would like. "There pants are soo expensive!" I said. "Well pick out a couple of pairs and I'll pay for them, you worry about the tops." "Draco I can't have you buy my clothes!" "I am buying them and your going to be happy about it." I laughed. "I will pay you back someday ok?" "No Ginny your not." "Yes I am Malfoy." "Don't Malfoy me, Weasley." I laughed. "We are so mature." "Well I am, I'm not sure about you." I pushed him. "You're a bloody idiot." He laughed. "Whatever." I walked around the store and ended up finding 3 pairs of pants and two shirts. "Ginny you know its summer out." "Yes I do." "Than why are you buying long sleeved shirts and pants?" "I'm a cold person, I'll buy shorts jeez just to make you happy!" He laughed. "Ok." I looked around for shorts, but failed to find any. I was ready to go, but I saw Draco talking to some girls. I rolled my eyes. I walked around pretending to be looking so Draco could have some more time with the girls, but after a few minutes I was fed up.

"Draco I've got everything I wanted." He looked at me. "Oh, um, alright. Well I guess I have to go ladies." The girls gave me evil glares, I just glared back. I gave a fake smile when I saw Draco was looking at me. We walked to the cash register and Draco paid for his and my things. We walked out of the store in silence. "You liked those girls didn't you?" I asked. "They were alright. The blonde, I think her name was Jade, seemed like a nice girl." "Oh. So did you find a lot of things?" I said trying to get off of that conversation. "Oh yeah. I found a new hat, it's a stocking cap with a brim. It looked really cool." "Well that's good." I said. "Want to go into this store?" He said pointing at a sign that said Aeropostale. "That's a weird name for a store." "Yeah." We walked in. I found a pair of shorts, and two tops. I found many different colored cami's to go under my shirts. "See you found a green and gray colored shirt, very Slytherin." Draco said. I laughed. "I found shorts too." "So you do realize it's summer?" I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready to go to the next store?" Draco asked. "Yes I am." We paid for our things and headed down the mall. I saw a store called Pac Sun. "This store looks interesting." I found a tank top, while Draco didn't find anything.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked. "A little bit. Do you want to see if there is anything to eat here?" "Sure." We walked around and saw a sign that said "Food Court." "I never knew there was a court for food." I heard Hermione laugh. "There isn't a court for food, Ginny, it's a place where there is a whole bunch of food." "Oh." "I think im going to try KFC." "That's Ginny for you." Ron said. "What I like chicken." They laughed. "I think im going to get Chinese." Draco said. "Ok. I'll meet you over at that table." I said pointing to an open table. I walked over to KFC and ordered something called popcorn chicken and a water. I went over to the table I said I would meet Draco at, but he wasn't there yet. I waited for a few minutes for Draco to come and he didn't. I looked around thinking maybe there was a line at the place he was getting his food at. I saw him talking to the girls he saw at American Eagle. I rolled my eyes. I was finished eating by the time Draco was over here. "Sorry long line." "Sure." I said getting up. "Gin where are you going?" "Home, maybe you can hang out with your friends more then." I started walking away. "Ginny!" Draco yelled. I walked faster. "Gin stop!

This is childish." Draco stopped walking right when I got outside the mall. _What a true friend you are_. I thought.

I finally got home, after being lost for a few minutes. "Ginny your home early. I thought you all would be out all day." Mum said. "Well they might be, I'm home though." "Where are the rest of them?" "Still at the mall. I didn't feel good." I lied. "Oh, do you need anything?" "No I'm fine." I went up to my room and laid down in my bed. I must of fell asleep because when I woke up I heard someone laughing outside my door and it wasn't anyone in my family. I got up and went outside my room. I saw Draco taking one of the girls he met at the mall to his room. "Fuck you." I whispered to myself. I went back into my room and slammed the door.

**Molly's POV**

I heard someone slam their door. "I think that was Ginny." I said. "Why do you think that, dear?" "She's the one with the temper problem and I think she saw Draco with his friend from the mall." "Why would she be mad about that?" Arthur asked. "Ginny has liked Draco for the longest time Arthur." Cissy said. "Has she really?" "Father's are so out of it when it comes to their kids liking someone." I said laughing. "Very true Molly." Cissy said. "Well what are we going to do? We can't kick that girl out of the house because Ginny doesn't like her." Arthur said. "No, no we can't, but she isn't allowed to stay long we have to many wizards in this house that will pull something." Cissy said. "You mean Fred and George." "Yes I do mean them."

"Kids time for supper!" I yelled. Fred and George almost hurt their selves coming out of their room. "Slow down we have enough food for all of you." Ginny was the last to come and eat.

**Draco's POV**

"Wow you family is really big!" Jade said. "Oh this isn't my whole family. Only the two people with the white-blonde hair are in my family. The red heads are the Wealsey's and then the one with the brown hair is Hermione Granger." "So who is the other blonde white haired girl?" "Oh that's Bill Weasley's wife. Than their parents are Molly and Arthur. Then there is Fred and George the twins, Ron the other boy and the girl is Ginny. They had another son Percy, but he died. And the other son is Charlie with the long red hair." "Where is Ginny?" "In her room." "Oh. So there is nine of them. Wow that's amazing." "Yeah, they are all really nice." "It seems like it." "Draco who is your friend?" Mother asked. "This is Jade. I met her at the mall today." "I see. Well I'm Ciss or Cissy Draco's mother." "Hi."

Ginny came in late for dinner. "Sorry, I didn't hear you yell." "That's fine Ginny." She sat down across from me. She didn't even look at me. Molly went to get the food. "Do you need any help Molly?" Mother asked. "I could use some assistance." "Draco go help Molly." "Yes Mother." I went into the kitchen and grabbed two dishes of food. "She can't stay to late Draco." "Why?" "Because I don't think a few of my sons can go long without using magic. You know the twins." "Yes Molly." We walked back out and I set the food on the table. "This looks very good Mrs.Weasley." "Thank you Jade." "Ginny could you hand me the dinner rolls." I asked. She didn't answer. "Ginny." I repeated. Again she didn't answer. "Ginny!" I almost yelled. "Bill can you please pass me the dinner rolls since you sister won't. Please." "Sure Draco." Awhile into the dinner Jade needed gravy for her mashed potatoes. "Ginny can I please have the gravy." Jade asked. "Oh sure Jade." Ginny said to cheerful. Ginny grabbed the gravy and I think on purpose spilled it on Jade. "Oh I'm so sorry. Klutzy me." She said giving a fake laugh. "Ginny." I growled. "Don't worry Draco it's fine. It was on accident, but maybe I should go home its getting late and I should change." "I'll walk you to the door."

We stood and walked to the front door. "It was nice meeting you Draco." "You too. Maybe we will see each other again." "I hope. Here is my telephone number you can call me sometime." "Oh um sure." Grabbing the piece of paper from her hand. "I'll talk to you later." "Bye Jade." I closed the door and saw Ginny walking up the stairs. "Ginny Weasley we need to talk!" I yelled. "I don't think we need to." I walked up to her room. "What was up with all of this today and tonight?" She slammed the door in my face. "Ginny!" "Do I hear someone. I think someone who use to be my friend." "What! Ginny open up! This isn't going to get better if we don't talk." She opened the door. "Thank you." She walked to her bed. "Gin what's wrong?" "Draco you blew me off at the mall. When I left you stopped right when we got outside you didn't even follow me the whole way. I am saying you went back to your _Jade_. Today was suppose to be the day when we hung out. I haven't seen you in months and I wanted to spend time with you, not see you talking to someone else!" "Gin I'm-" "I'm not done. Than you bring her here and you think I'm going to be cheerful about it? Well I'm not! I haven't been this mad at someone in a very long time!"

"Ginny I'm sorry! If I knew this was bothering you I would have stopped and wouldn't have brought her here. I think it was uncalled for to spill the gravy on her or ignore me when I was asking for the dinner rolls." "I don't think it was uncalled for." "Ginny you made her leave early because of it." "Good. I'm glad!" She said. "Ginny! I've never seen this side of you before!" "I'm usually good at keeping it in." "Must be. I wish you would of just told me it was bothering you instead of going through all of this." "I'm sorry Draco, but crying and screaming into my pillow wasn't working for me this time." "This made you cry?" "Yeah." "Gin I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a hug. "You mean the world to me Ginny, you're my best friend and I don't ever like seeing or you telling me your sad." "You're my best friend to Draco and you mean a lot to me too. A lot more than you think." I kissed her right there and then. She accepted the kiss and kissed back. I pulled back. "I didn't even like her that much, but I didn't think you liked me." "I've liked you for the longest time Draco. That's why I took it so hard today and yesterday when you were being a jerk because your father put the memory lost charm on you."

"I'm sorry." "I know, now shut up and kiss me." "I would love to."

**Authors note: Well here is the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy now that school has started and I've been going to my boyfriend's soccer games. The clothes that they bought are on my page so if you would like to check them out you certainly can! I hope to have the 4****th**** chapter up soon, but I would like to catch up on The Familiar Nightmare. I have soo many chapters to put up. Ginny's wedding dress, the brides maids dresses and Vexie's dress are up on my page too! They are soooo pretty! But the wedding isn't for awhile if you've been reading that!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**


End file.
